Safe
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Cute little one-shot with some protective Elliot, based off 'Stalked' (Season 1, Episode 8). Elliot wasn't just gonna say goodnight and go home when someone was targeting her; he has to stay and protect his Olivia. Baby Bensler. Rated T.


**Hey everyone!**

 **So...I asked for a one-shot idea on Twitter and got this idea from my girl Aubrey (shoutout to Aubrey; you're awesome!). A oneshot based off the episode 'Stalked'. I'm all about writing Baby Bensler, so...this is it. Elliot is divorced, so he and Olivia are a couple. Cute lil one shot with protective Elliot.**

 **Please, enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Safe [ONESHOT]**

The puddles of water in the road and on the sidewalk shimmered in the streetlights from the lamp posts on the streets and in the lights of cars as they whizzed by. The brown sedan had just come to a halt along the sidewalk outside the downtown apartment complex in Manhattan. Inside the sedan were two detectives that had just finished their standing date night - despite having been at work all day, the two refused to miss their date night and had gone to dinner still dressed in their clothing from work. Of course, Elliot wasn't exactly going to let his girlfriend go too many places alone, considering a suspect in their latest case seemed to be stalking her. The date had been great to take their minds off, but it was still hanging over them both, especially him.

He cut the engine to the vehicle and pulled the keys of the ignition; "I'll walk you in."

"Babe, we've worked all day," Olivia smirked, reaching across to stroke his cheek; "I'm tired."

"I know, and I am too," He took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles; "I'm still walking you in, gotta make sure you're okay."

"Elliot," Olivia raised an eyebrow; "I know how to protect myself, baby, I'm not a civilian."

"You're not a super hero either." he retorted.

"Elliot, if I let White change my life in any way, he wins," she slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder; "I'm not gonna let him win."

"This isn't about winning." Elliot pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it is." Olivia then moved to get out of the car, only to stop when he grabbed her arm;

"Babe, blink your lights when you get inside."

Olivia rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips; "You're just gonna sit out here all night until I do aren't you, you stubborn son of a bitch?"

"Yes I am." Elliot smirked in return. Olivia sighed moved to open the passenger door, only to stop when he grabbed hold of her arm again. She turned her head to him, but was forced to smile when he lifted a hand to her cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Despite the things they dealt with, the explosion of fireworks that was felt inside their hearts when they kissed certainly hadn't changed throughout the last eight months of their relationship so far. The love they felt for each other was in every kiss and always sent their hearts racing.

They pulled apart after a few moments; Olivia pecked his lips once more as her finger tips gently held his wrist while his hand still cupped her cheek.

"Please put my mind at ease," he whispered, gazing into her eyes; "Please?"

"El-"

"Please." He urged yet again. Olivia simply giggled and rolled her eyes, though nodded her head anyway. She then leaned in and kissed him once more, whispering against his lips; "Okay, I'll blink my damn lights."

"Thank you," He stroked his thumb over her cheek; "I love you, and call me if you need anything, no matter what time it is."

"Okay Elliot." she giggled, giving him her dazzling smile. She then leaned towards him, sharing another, longer kiss with him. He groaned slightly at the softness of her lips, before pulling away and tilting his head up to kiss her forehead. She gave him a smile, before leaning up properly.

"I love you, baby," She gave him one more quick peck before opening the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow." Elliot called. Olivia gave him a cute wave before heading into her apartment building; Elliot watched with a soft smile on his face as he watched her disappear inside. He then waited some moments as he leaned forward to look out the window, waiting patiently. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her lights blink a few times.

Still, he wasn't leaving. It wasn't like he really had anywhere to go, so he would just sit outside. She didn't have to know, and besides, nobody would make him move considering the gold shield and government issued license plates that were on the car.

Elliot sighed as he leaned back in the seat of the car, reclining ever so slightly so he would be comfortable but could still keep an eye out. This latest case was shaking him up, and while Olivia felt that he was overreacting, he wasn't taking any chances. It was his job to protect her anyway, but their relationship only made him that much more protective over her.

He smiled to himself as he thought about how their relationship had developed so smoothly over the last eight months. She had really come into his life a year earlier, and even then, he knew that she was bound to change his life. His marriage had been already hanging on by a thread, but being around Olivia and finally having someone that he could connect with on a much deeper level was the thing that had finally given him the push to end a marriage that was leading him and his now ex-wife down a path towards resentment towards each other. Ending it had been tough, but things were settling now and the kids were okay; they lived full time with Kathy but saw their father every single weekend, which worked well.

Olivia too had helped him get through the divorce process, and eight months earlier, on a cold March night, he had finally gotten the balls to ask her on a date. She had accepted of course and the pair had the time of their lives having dinner at one of the best Italian restaurants in the city. Their relationship began that night and had continued to grow in the most beautiful way over the months. He was happier than he had ever been, more in love than he'd ever been, and was convinced that she was The One for him. Even his kids loved her whole heartedly which warmed his heart and put him at ease as he has been worried about how they would react to her, but they all adored her and looked forward to seeing her on weekends while they were with their father.

Olivia Benson was everything to him. She was this tough person that could definitely hold her own, yet she oozed sex appeal constantly. Elliot had fallen head over heels for her, and she truly made him feel alive and happy again. They were on this crazy ride of life together and neither of them wanted to get off. She would forever protect him with her life, and he would do the same to her.

All of those feelings led to this moment now - this moment of him still sitting outside her apartment, keeping lookout for their psychotic suspect, Richard White. The squad had reason to believe that he was coming for Olivia, and Elliot was not taking any chances. He would die before he let anything happen to Olivia; that was a promise.

He sat outside for about an hour to keep an eye out, before deciding to go into her building. He would simply keep watch outside her apartment; no big deal. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight; she was probably nodding off already and he wouldn't wake her up.

He got out of the car and locked it up before jogging up to her door, thanking the woman that held the door open for him as he slipped inside the building while she left out. He jogged up to the fourth floor where she lived, keeping an eye out as he made his way down the hall. He spotted her apartment and sighed, before sitting down outside the door, against the wall. He was determined to protect her in any way he could.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath as she stood in the kitchen of her apartment, the small sliver daylight providing a dim glow to the apartment as the sun began to rise over the city. She was shaken up to say the least. Richard White had called her in the middle of the night and asked her to meet him in the park around seven - just after sunrise - but told her not to notify her squad. She told him she would meet him, but of course she had a plan. She was notifying her squad and had a plan to meet them about half an hour before she was due to meet White to go over what to do. She called the others first and now, was calling Elliot.

She held her phone up her ear, listening as it rang. However, a confused look came across her face when she heard the faint sound of the ringing sound that was personalized for her contact in Elliot's phone. She followed the sound, realizing it grew increasingly louder as she stepped closer to the door. She gave a confused look before opening the door, her lips curling into a smirk when she saw Elliot sitting up against the wall, fast asleep.

She shook her head in despair as a soft giggle escaped her lips; she should've known Elliot wouldn't go home.

She knelt down to him, shaking his shoulder slightly while whispering; "Elliot...El...wake up."

Elliot grumbled a bit before slowly opening his eyes, blinking a couple times before his blue eyes finally met her brown ones. She smiled and kissed his forehead, before standing up, watching as he stretched his arms over his head then stood up slowly as well.

"I would've let you in since you don't know how to go home." she smirked, stepping aside so that he could come in.

"I was just making sure you're okay." He spoke as he pushed the door shut behind him. He then leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling back to yawn. She shook her head in despair before looking up at him again. She explained how Richard White had called her in the night and explained the plan to him now, and of course, he was suddenly awake since Olivia was putting herself in the line of fire.

About fifteen minutes later - after Elliot had quickly showered and changed into jeans and a shirt that he had at Olivia's place - the two were headed out of the door. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they headed outside to walk the short distance to Central Park, their hands linked together as they walked down the streets within the cold November morning.

Olivia took a deep breath, squeezing his hand. She knew she would be okay. They had a plan, Richard White would be arrested, and she would be okay.

And she felt safe. With the strong man that was by her side, holding her hand, she was safe.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked this little one-shot. Please, leave some reviews - would be greatly appreciated. I love you all...Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
